Je suis là Je suis en vie
by TiteCanardeEnragee
Summary: Zoro est attrapé par la marine, et en ressort aux portes de la mort. Il est ramené par Sanji, et soigné par Chopper. Le cuisinier s'inquiète un peu… Peut être un peu trop. Qu'est-ce qu'il se cache derrière tout cela ? Derrière eux deux ? SanZo / Zoro!Uke


Auteur : Votre Canarde préférée ! :3

Rating : **M** au premier chapitre, à cause de la présence de sang. MA au second, car le lemon ne sera pas pour tout de suite !

**Genre** : OCC je pense et avec un Zoro!Uke, Présence d'un peu de sang, donc attention ! C'est un contexte un peu bateau mais bon… J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout !

Couple(s) : Sanji x Zoro (**et pas l'inverse!**)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout ! Si vous les voulez, il faudra les demander à leur Auteur (et oui, avec un grand A) qu'est Eiichiro Oda.

Note(s) : Donc donc donc :3 voilà mon premier texte sur Zoro et Sanji ! Je me suis mis aux One Piece il n'y a pas une semaine, alors désolée si quelques détailles son faux…

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai une seconde histoire sur le feu ! Plus longue je pense, je crois même que je vais la couper en plusieurs chapitres. Un Sanzo toujours, assez spécial…

Et surtout, je voulais remercier ma **hasegawa-chwan**qui a été d'une grande aide ! Merci ! :petit cœur:

**Warning**** : Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi (homme x homme) passez votre chemin ! Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, allez-vous-en aussi !** _Je ne suis pas responsable si vous lisez cette fiction malgré mes instructions et qu'elle vous choque._

Résumé : Zoro est attrapé par la marine, et en ressort aux portes de la mort. Il est ramené par Sanji, et soigné par Chopper. Le cuisiner s'inquiète un peu… Peut être un peu trop. Qu'est-ce qu'il se cache derrière tout cela ? Derrière eux deux ? | Sanji x Zoro / Zoro!Uke

Je suis là. Je suis en vie.

Il était là, cheveux verts au vent, des points blancs dansant devant ses yeux tout aussi verdâtres. Il avait un sourire ironique aux lèvres, presque cynique. Sanji regardait, les yeux écarquillés, son nakama qui était devant lui, l'air de rien. Mais il n'y avait pas 'rien'. Il y avait quelque chose.

On pouvait voir des profondes estafilades sanglantes. Des bleus, et des brulures. Il y avait des blessures sanguinolentes, qui ouvraient son corps halé.

Zoro était blessé, et pas qu'un peu. Il était _gravement_ blessé. C'était plus grave que la blessure faite par œil de Faucon. Plus grave que tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé jusqu'à ici, de par le nombre de blessures. Le blond ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, des questions plein la tête. Jusqu'à ce que le bretteur vacille, puis tombe lentement en avant. Pas assez rapide, Sanji rata de peu Zoro, qui tomba, tête la première sur le sol.

Sanji prit le plus rapidement possible le bretteur sur son dos, courant vite pour retourner sur le bateau. Malheureusement pour nos deux héros, ils en étaient loin.

Le blond savait depuis un certain temps qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Zoro. Tout l'équipage savait. Ils l'avaient compris en découvrant les trois sabres du verdoyant dans un quartier reculé (et surement abandonné) de la ville, déjà à moitié détruit, et qui l'avait totalement été par la bataille. Rien qu'à ce moment-là, ils surent que quelque chose, quelque part, n'allait pas.

Ils avaient longtemps cherchés leur sabreur préféré, sans réussite. Par un pur hasard, ils découvrirent un jeune garçon, de peut-être sept ans, totalement traumatisé par la bataille dont il avait été le témoin. Bataille entre la marine et un bonhomme aux cheveux verts.

Zoro.

Et le sabreur avait perdu. _Perdu_. Le petit bout d'homme leur avait cependant expliqué que plusieurs marines l'avaient pris en traitre, et que, qui plus est, Zoro avait été piqué. Un des marines avait enfoncé une seringue dans la gorge basanée du pirate, qui tomba presque instantanément inconscient.

Un gémissement rauque tira le cuisinier de ses pensées. Il bougeait trop, tirant sur les blessures de Zoro qui même à moitié mort trouvait quelque chose à dire, pour protester.

Il finit par arriver sur le bateau, hurlant à Chopper de ramener ses «petites fesses tout douces ici». Le renne, d'abord bien trop surprit par l'état du bretteur et l'attitude du cuisinier, cria à tout va qu'il fallait un médecin, tournant en rond. Mais comme d'habitude, il mit moins d'une minute à se rappeler que le médecin, c'était lui. Plus professionnel que jamais, plus sérieux aussi, il demanda à Sanji de coucher le jeune homme aux cheveux verts à l'infirmerie. A peine cela fait que déjà le blond se fit jeter dehors.

Tout l'équipage était là, eux aussi alertés par les cris de leur nakama blond. Ils étaient tous inquiet. Voir leur idiot de bretteur inconscient, véritablement _aux portes de la mort_ avait été un choc pour chacun d'entre eux.

Chopper ne sortit pas de sa pièce pendant de nombreuses heures, inquiétant de plus en plus tout le monde.

Nami épluchait nerveusement une mandarine, la réduisant plus en une bouillis qu'autre chose tant ses gestes étaient tremblants d'inquiétude.

Brook jouait un air de musique triste, faisant même parfois quelques mauvaises notes. _Des mauvaises notes _bordel !

Sanji fumait cigarette sur cigarette, si bien qu'il était déjà à moitié dopé par cette drogue, ce qui le rendait surexcité. La flamme de son briquet vacillait à cause des tremblements de ses mains.

Luffy n'avait pas faim. Et il n'avait rien à ajouter.

Ussopp se racontait des histoires, qu'il finissait presque par croire, son cerveau de Pinocchio ne supportant aucun choc, même minime. Et ce choc-là n'était pas _minime_, au contraire.

Robin ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir de leur sabreur, et cela lui faisait peur.

En bref, tous les membres de l'équipage s'inquiétaient énormément. Peut-être même un peu trop, en ce qui concerne Sanji. Qu'il se comporte comme ça n'était pas quelque chose de normal, et encore moins de rassurant.

Ce fut au milieu de la nuit que le petit renne sortit de l'infirmerie, soupirant. Il étira ses petits membres couverts de poils bruns. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que déjà une tête jaune lui sautait dessus, les yeux cernés fous d'inquiétude :

- Alors, comment il va Chopper ? Comment il va ?, demanda nerveusement le blond.

- Il s'en remettra comme toujours, il lui faut juste énormément de repos. Pendant quelques jours, je crois.

- Ce n'était pas grave au moins ?

- … Un petit peu, si. Mais j'ai réussis à le soigner.

Sur ces sages paroles, le petit docteur s'en alla dormir, crevé de tous ses soins, et il tira Sanji avec lui pour qu'il en fasse de même. De toute façon, 'Zoro dormirait surement quelques jours' lui avait dit le renne en le faisant entrer dans sa chambre.

Et effectivement, le bretteur dormit deux bonnes journées et demie avant d'ouvrir paresseusement les yeux, comme s'il émergeait simplement d'une petite sieste. Persuadé qu'il n'avait qu'un peu dormi, comme il le faisait tout le long de la journée, Zoro se redressa un peu, prêt à s'étirer. Son dos craqua violemment, et ses épaules refusèrent de lui obéir, tellement il avait mal.

Finalement il n'avait peut-être pas fait qu'une simple sieste.

Ouvrant plus franchement les yeux, le bretteur se regarda lentement. Il était couvert de bandages et autres pansements en tout genre. Il était quelques fois recousu, d'autres fois une pommade poisseuse recouvrait sa peau. Une sieste un peu trop mouvementée peut être ? Il réfléchit, une demie seconde, avant que tous ses souvenirs lui reviennent, par violentes vagues successives.

D'abord, il avait été encerclé par des marines, plus nombreux à chaque fois d'après lui. Il c'était battu -comme d'habitude. Mais il avait été surpris par une aiguille dans son cou et puis… Plus grand-chose. Il se souvint vaguement des coups, de la torture, le temps que le sédatif ne fasse plus effet, avant qu'il ne s'enfuie. Et il se rappela d'une chevelure blonde, puis d'un sol un peu trop cruel.

Chopper rentra en sifflotant et frôla la crise cardiaque en remarquant que Zoro était assis dans son lit, plongé dans ses pensées. Un sourire fit trois fois le tour de son petit visage poilu avant d'atteindre ses oreilles. Sans quand le bretteur ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, le médecin était sorti en courant, hurlant à tout vas «Zoro est réveillé ! Zoro est réveillé !».

Ce fut sous une avalanche de pirates idiots que le sabreur reprit pied dans la réalité. Sans écouter les plaintes et commentaires de tous ces gens, il chercha rapidement une certaine tête blonde parmi tout le monde, mais rien. Le cuisinier n'était pas là. Reprenant son air totalement bourru, Zoro leur répondit par monosyllabes, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire en face d'un équipage pirate en extase devant lui.

Une bonne heure plus tard, tout le monde fut mis dehors par un Chopper particulièrement de bonne humeur, qui expliqua que le verdoyant avait besoin encore de beaucoup de repos. Soucieux de la santé de leur ami, tout le monde sortit dans un silence pas si silencieux que ça. Le petit renne changea quelques bandages sur le cops du bretteur, parlant, parlant de tant de choses que ledit bretteur n'écoutait déjà plus depuis le premier mot. Quelques minutes après, il fut de nouveau seul dans la petite pièce. Zoro se coucha sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts, alors qu'il réfléchissait un peu.

Sanji ouvrit silencieusement la porte, beaucoup plus tard dans la journée. Il observa le sabreur de dos, qui semblait être endormi paisiblement dans son lit. Le cuisinier soupira et referma la porte derrière lui, alors qu'il approchait de l'autre pirate. Le plus tranquillement du monde, il s'installa au bord du lit blanc, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Zoro.

Mais Zoro ne dormait pas, et le fit savoir en ouvrant grand ses yeux d'un vert liquide. Ils se fixèrent une bonne minute sans rien dire, avant que le sabreur ouvre la bouche :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te voir, répondit simplement le cuisiner, recrachant une volute de fumée grise.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu devrais préparer à manger là…»

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne put continuer sa phrase, car une paire de lèvres gourmandes s'écrasèrent presque violemment sur les siennes.

Non, il n'était pas surprit. Non, il ne se débattit pas.

A la place, il passa ses bras autour des épaules du blond, répondant avidement au baiser. Une main habile s'aventura dans ses cheveux verts, les agrippant avec force pendant que l'échange buccal s'intensifiait. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble, leurs dents mordaient. C'était un véritable combat de force. Mais un combat qui voulait aussi dire «_Je suis là, je suis en vie_».

/o\O/o\

Sanji caressa doucement les cheveux de l'homme couché à moitié sur lui. La tête de Zoro reposait sur son épaule, alors qu'il dormait paisiblement. Le sabreur lâcha juste un petit soupire de contentement à la douce caresse. Le blond, sourire aux lèvres, continua de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux verts qu'il critiquait souvent, mais qu'il aimait énormément en réalité.

Son œil bleu fixant le plafond, le sabreur réfléchissait. Enfin, il pensait plutôt. Loin de penser à certains décolletés, ou autres légumes, il repensait aux événements d'il y a quelques mois. Particulièrement sa 'mise en couple' avec Zoro. Et oui. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, lui, le cuisiner, le fier et chiant blond, était en fait tombé complètement sous le charme, non pas d'une énième paire de sein, mais du corps musclé et puissant du sabreur. De cette passion fiévreuse que le verdoyant montrait à chaque combat.

Et puis, petit à petit, ce n'était plus juste une petite étincelle que le charme du bretteur attisait. C'était un véritable incendie d'amour qu'il provoquait. Un feu qui consumait le cuisinier blond plus qu'il ne serait jamais le dire.

Mais un soir, après une autre victoire sur un ennemi puissant quelconque, ils organisèrent une autre fête sur le bateau, où tout l'équipage se rendit. Ils fêtaient tout cela en règle, avec le minimum syndical : alcool, jeux idiots, éclats de rire niais, drague, en tout cas, tout ce qu'il se passait toujours lors d'une de leu fête.

A un détaille près.

Pour une fois, Sanji ne draguait pas tout ce qui avait _quelque chose de creux_ entre les jambes, mais bien le sabreur. Sabreur qui, à la surprise de tout le monde, était rapidement devenu un peu éméché à cause de l'alcool qui coulait à flot. Lui, qui buvait des bouteilles de sake tout les jours, tait réellement bourré, alors qu'un cuisinier lui faisait du rentre dedans.

Une soirée parfaitement pas normal.

Sanji eut un petit sourire en se souvenant rapidement de quelques scènes bizarres, mais qui au final, lui plaisait bien, car elles avaient fait avancées son histoire. _Leur_ histoire.

Et bien sur, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. C'était une équation avec toujours la même résolution.

L'alcool et la drague, créait toujours quelque chose, souvent un baiser, quand c'était entre deux personnes qui se désiraient plus qu'ardemment. Un baiser, et puis une jolie scène bestiale au fin fond d'un lit, caché par des lourdes couvertures.

Le cuisinier ricana légèrement, son œil se baissant pour regarder le visage détendu et paisible posé sur son épaule, alors que le torse de Zoro était collé au sien.

Ils s'étaient tout les deux durement battus pour savoir lequel des deux serait au dessus. C'était un véritable combat de force, un combat de fierté. Celui qui dominerait. Et celui qui subirait. Au final, Zoro n'avait rien pu faire à part subir l'assaut du plaisir plus qu'affreux qui avait grimpé dans son ventre comme une bête toujours plus affamée. Qui voulait toujours plus de contacte.

Sanji se souvint parfaitement des gémissements du sabreur, qui étaient plus qu'un appelle à la luxure. Il se souvint aussi de l'_étroitesse_ de Zoro, de cette façon si exquise qu'il avait de se _resserrer_ sur lui. Il se rappela de se visage tordu par le plaisir, de ses mains qui griffaient son dos avec violence. Ses jambes qui se resserraient autour de ses hanches, ses cris, ses…

Le bretteur se colla un peu plus à lui, le sortant à moitié de ses souvenirs tellement plaisant. La tête verte se frotta doucement contre son épaule, alors que ses lèvres laissaient échappées des paroles sans queue ni tête. Il le trouvait si adorable. _Et tellement excitant quand il est comme ça_…

Bien sur, le cuisinier se souvenait aussi de tous les malheurs qui leur étaient tombés dessus. La foutue difficulté qu'ils avaient eut à s'avouer leurs sentiments… Au final, ils se l'étaient dit de la plus violente des manières. Tout en se battant, l'un contre l'autre.

«_Sanji fut envoyé valser plus loin, son dos se fracassant à moitié sur le mat. Il tomba au sol dans un gémissement, avant de se relever. Le cuisinier passa sa manche sur son front, essuyant sa peau qui commençait à devenir moite de sueur. Il faisait chaud, bien trop chaud. _

_Et ils se battaient. Encore. _

_C'était une dispute idiote, qui partait d'un tout petit détaille, mais qui avait finit en combat, alors qu'ils se crachaient à la figure tout ce qu'ils reprochaient à l'autre. Ca en devenait presque une dispute de couple, que tous les autres membres regardaient de loin. Histoire de ne pas mourir. Luffy avait bien essayé de les interrompre, mais quand il avait vu les deux regards absolument terrifiant qu'ils lui laissaient, il avait vite fait demi-tour. Et ils savaient tous qu'aucun des deux ne blesserait réellement l'autre. Alors ils observaient juste. _

_Sanji se releva rapidement, s'approchant rapidement de l'autre idiot de sabreur, la rage aux dents. Aucun des deux ne se contrôlait :_

_- Merde, et si pour une fois, tu ne pensais plus à tes 'Déesses' ? Cracha le sabreur. Et si tu faisais attention à se qu'il y a autour aussi ? _

_- Et pourquoi ? Elles au moins, elles pas chiantes ! _

_- Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Mais parce/_

_- Oui, j'ose ! Le coupa le blond, au bord de la crise de nerf. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Monsieur n'accepte aucune marque de tendresse ! _

_Pendant tout ce temps, ils continuaient de se battre. Il fallait bien que tout soit dit. Et même s'ils se battaient, leur coup n'était pas très puissant. Ils étaient juste là pour leur rappeler qu'ils ne savaient pas discuter normalement :_

_- Tu me parles de marques de tendresse ? C'est qui qui attend juste d'avoir une chambre de libre pour me sauter dessus, sans un seul mot ? Et tu me parles de tendresse ? La bonne blague ! _

_Ils hurlaient tout les deux, encore que les autres membres de l'équipage observent tout sans rien dire. Ils étaient au courant de leur relation, et attendaient avec impatience que cela avance :_

_- Parce que c'est tout ce que tu veux toi ! Hurla Sanji, de plus en plus énervé, alors qu'il évita de justesse le poing serré de Zoro. _

_- Tu veux peut être autre chose toi ? Grogna le bretteur, qui essayait toujours de frapper le cuisinier. _

_Les mots volaient tous seuls. Pas tous vrais. Et c'est pour cela que le cuisinier cria encore un peu plus fort :_

_- Bien sur que non ! _

_Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Sanji réussit à envoyer le bretteur au tapis, presque sauvagement. Zoro se remit debout après quelques secondes. Ils reprenaient lentement mais surement leur souffle, alors que peu à peu, et pour une obscure raison, ils s'étaient tout les deux calmés. _

_Le bretteur hésita quelques longues secondes avant de relever la tête. On voyait bien qu'il était hésitant. Tout le monde retint son souffle lorsque la voix de Zoro, essoufflée du combat passé, trembla dans l'air :_

_- Peut être… Peut être que moi j'ai envie d'autre chose… _

_Sanji avala durement sa salive. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Alors Zoro continua :_

_- Peut être que moi j'ai besoin de plus que de la baise d'une nuit, sans un mot… _

_Il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Et devant se silence plus que pesait, le sabreur s'énerva de nouveau. Il s'énerva contre lui-même, d'avoir été aussi faible et de lui avoir dit :_

_- Et voilà, encore une fois ridiculiser ! Tu sais quoi Sanji, tu es un connard, un véritable connard. Oui, j'ai besoin de plus moi ! Et oui, j'ai assez de couille pour te l'avoir dit, pour l'avoir avouer devant tout le monde ! Tu veux te foutre de ma gueule ? Grand bien te fasse ! Fais le même, maintenant, devant moi ! Vas-y ! Fous toi de moi, et on va rire tout les deux !_

_Zoro criait de plus en plus fort. On voyait bien qu'il perdait les pédales, totalement :_

_- Et tu sais pourquoi j'ai besoin de plus connard ? Pourquoi j'ai besoin de plus qu'une partie de jambe en l'air, plus qu'un contacte physique de quelques minutes ? Parce que je t'aime Sanji ! _

_Le sabreur reprit son souffle. Il avait tout hurlé sans même respirer. Il ne se rendait pas encore compte de ce qu'il avait avoué. Sanji lui, l'avait parfaitement bien comprit. Ca c'était une première… Il était surprit, et pourtant, à l'entente de ses paroles, une joie immense avait noyée son cerveau et son cœur. Ses membres bougèrent d'eux-mêmes, et avant que Zoro ne puisse réagir il était enfermé dans une étreinte puissante et en même temps douce. Une étreinte qui avait cette enivrante odeur de mangue et d'agrume. L'odeur de Sanji…_ »

Le blond sourit un peu. Il s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs, mais un mouvement de son amant l'en avait sortit. Et puis qu'importe. Même si tout n'était pas toujours rose, ils étaient ensemble, et c'est tout ce qui lui importe.

/o\O/o\

Chansons avec lesquelles j'ai écris : Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai beaucoup écris en écoutant _Bullet- Hollywood Undead_ (qui est une chanson que j'aime beaucoup, même si elle est un peu déprimante quand on fait attention aux paroles), _Carnival Of Rust- Poets Of The Fall_ (qui n'a rien avoir avec l'histoire, mais j'aime l'ambiance !) et _Damage- Fit For Rivals_ (chanson peu connue, mais que j'aime et que j'utilise souvent quand je dois écrire des scènes violentes !).

/o\O/o\

Et re coucou tout le monde :3

Oui, c'est une fic un peu bizarre Oo je sais que je devais faire les perso un peu OCC, mais à ce point là… xD

Et si je vous dis que je prépare la suite, et que la suite sera uniquement du PWP, avec un gros bon lemon ?

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez appréciez c:

Même si c'est pour me cracher dessus, Review please ^^


End file.
